


Dreamscape

by brimstonegold, virtualpersonal



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, Funny, Hot Sex, Humor, Hunter Dean, Light Bondage, M/M, Oneshot, SPNxoverDA, Sexy Times, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimstonegold/pseuds/brimstonegold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt: Dean/Alec dream sex and flirting. One of the guys has a dream wherein he meets the other and sexy times ensue. When the dreamer awakens, maybe he's perplexed/shocked by the dream. I'd love it if it was light and funny and had a lot of flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamscape

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=mw4par)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Co-written with Brimstonegold

Dean grinned at Sam's glare as he laid down the stack of phone numbers he had scored at the bar. Wet T-shirt night was awesome. "C'mon, admit it. You're jealous. You got what? Three numbers? I got sixteen and every one of them hot." Dean stripped off his leather coat and laid it over his duffel.

"Unlike you, I wasn't trying," Sam protested, shaking his head. "I can't believe you still keep count."

Flopping onto the bed Dean flipped through numbers. "Patricia...Kelly...Linda...Darlene...Angelina, mmm I think she had double Ds," Dean said. He glanced over at Sam. "Dude, you so need to work it some more. Besides I wasn't trying-trying. I'm just simply adorable."

"Are you done?" Sam huffed, but could tell from the look on his brother's face that Dean was nowhere near done. "You give 'narcissist' new meaning. You'd probably get your own number from yourself if you could." With that, Sam strode into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Hell, dude, I'm so hot I'd pay myself to have sex with me," Dean yelled through the door. "Oooh, Bethany and Belinda, I think you're gonna go on the top of my to-call list..." He continued sorting then set the numbers on the nightstand. When Sam finally came out of the bathroom Dean was already stripped down to his T-shirt and shorts. "Jeez, did you polish each tooth individually?" he asked as he stepped into the bathroom to brush his own teeth, wash his face, and piss before crashing for the night.

* * *

Alec sat at the table looking around for his secret admirer. Whoever she or he was, they had good taste. Taking a long sip of the top shelf whiskey, he gave an 'ahh' and wiped his mouth. Real good taste. 

Dean walked out of the bathroom and strode up to the bar. He waved the bartender down. "Hey, still waiting on my whiskey I paid for."

The guy narrowed his eyes. "Cocktail waitress brought you the drink. You want another?"

"Does it look like I have a drink? And since when do they deliver in the bathroom?" Dean said, glaring at the guy.

"Sue." The bartender waved at the waitress who was loading up her tray and looked up at him.

"Gentleman says you didn't deliver his whiskey."

She glanced at Dean. "I delivered it alright, and gave you my number," she said, looking a little pissed. "You were sitting right there." Just as she started to turn toward the table she was pointing at, the boss called her so she left the tray and the men behind.

Dean turned toward the table and saw a young man sitting at the table, drinking a whiskey. His whiskey apparently. With an irritated sigh he slapped a bill on the counter. "Give me another one." When the bartender started to take the money, Dean snatched it back. "Whiskey first."

While he waited on the whiskey he studied the guy sitting at the table. Dean couldn't see his face from this angle, but noticed the guy had on a leather jacket similar to his own. When the bartender sat down the whiskey, Dean handed over the cash and then headed for the table with the freeloader.

"You always take another man's drink?" Dean asked as he approached the table. Not that he hadn't snagged someone else's drink now and again himself.

Still holding the paper with the waitress' number between his middle and ring finger and tapping it on the table, Alec started to turn, "I've been known to take more than a drink from another man, depending on the man," he said assuming it was his admirer. Only, when he got a look at the guy, he was up and out of his seat. "What are you?" His gaze roved more slowly over the man that was his spitting image, save for a few extra years on him. "X4?"

Dean stared at the younger man. His first thought was shapeshifter, but knew that wasn't the way a shifter worked. They took on the current looks of someone alive, making a mental bond with them. They wouldn't look younger than Dean and he didn't think he'd run into a shifter anytime recently. Well, it was said everyone had a twin, he mused. He tilted his head and looked the younger looking version of himself over. "I'm the guy who's drink you snaked," Dean said, though he took a step back from the man now on feet. He wasn't going to discount the possibility the guy was a threat, not yet. "What's 'X4' mean? Some sort of texting code like 'lol' or something?"

"Yeah. Means four rounds of sex, no sweat," Alec answered smoothly. "I got a text and then the drink arrived, figured it was you." He was itching to walk around the guy, to get a look at the back of his neck, but he was pretty sure the guy wasn't transgenic. Still, they had to have shared DNA going, or something. "Buy me another round and I can make it happen. It'd be like buying yourself for sex, unless you're not that adventurous."

Dean rubbed his thumb across his lips, then remembered the crack Sam had made. It suddenly occurred to him he had no recollection of actually arriving at the bar.

He was dreaming. That's all this was, it was a dream. He smirked. What the hell, since it was only a dream. "You bet I'm adventurous," Dean said, smirking at his youthful mirror image. "All right, another drink, once I see how you kiss. Wanna make sure you're worth it and all." 

"You don't trust this face?" Alec asked, eyebrows raised as if he couldn't believe it. "Alright." He closed the distance between them and, without any hesitation, grabbed the wrist of the hand Dean was holding his drink with so it wouldn't spill, closed his other arm around Dean and dragged him up against his own frame. His eyes locked with Dean's for a split second, and then he slanted his mouth across Dean's. 

Alec planned on a quick and dirty kiss but, once his tongue tangled with Dean's, thoughts of free drinks were swept out of his mind. An intense wave of desire surged through him. Lifting Dean slightly off the ground, he took a few strides and had him backed up against a pool table. Guiding the whiskey glass down to the green felt of the table, he bowed Dean back and kissed him harder, his tongue probing every corner of Dean's mouth. He tasted like whiskey... tasted so familiar... smelled so familiar. It was a high like he'd never experienced before, and as a transgenic model X5, that was saying something.

Dean was more than a little startled when his dream counter-self lifted him off the ground like he weighed nothing. Then he was against the pool table having the daylights kissed out of him. He wasn't at all surprised his other self respected the whiskey and made sure the glass didn't spill. He wasn't surprised about the pool table either. He had a fetish about sex on pool tables. Course if his dream was gonna be perfect, everyone else needed to be out of the bar. At the moment though, all he could think about was the hot muscular body pressed up against him, the aggressive tongue in his mouth sparring with his own and the heat coiling in his body in a way it never had before.

"Fuck," Dean panted when his younger self finally let him breathe. Glancing around he saw they were the focus of the few customers in the place. "Damn, that's hot," he said, looking into the green eyes of his younger self. Trying to figure out how to control the dream, he imagined everyone except the two of them gone from the bar, but that didn't work. The other customers were still there. "Crap," he muttered.

"Motel is next door, you two!" the bartender yelled at them. "Take that shit there."

"Such a damned prude," Dean said. "So whaddaya say, Dean 2.0, X4, next door?"

"X5." Releasing Dean and slowly pulling back, Alec dislodged the whiskey glass from Dean's hand and knocked it back. A deal was a deal.

* * *

Standing in the motel lobby, Alec pulled the collar of his jacket up as he watched impatiently. He supposed he shouldn't complain since Dean was the one dealing with the scatterbrained receptionist asking too many questions when Dean had already made it clear he didn't care what kind of room or services they had, he just wanted one with a bed. Plus Dean was the one paying, so that was a plus.

Still, when Dean looked over at him, Alec wasn't very subtle in the way he licked his lips and started to unzip the tight fitting sweater he had on under the open jacket.

Dean's gaze rested on his younger copy, and after their gazes locked, he felt the flare of heat and immediately turned back to the guy behind the counter. "I don't give a fuck what room. Just give me a freaking room!"

Dean finally got a key from the man and jerking his head toward the exit began walking. When his younger self joined him, Dean's voice was filled with annoyance. "First he was going to give us room 4, then room 9, then he decided 4 would be better." He gave his copy a sidelong glance, "So stupid question probably. What's your name?" He wondered if his dreamself would call himself Dean as well, or maybe one of the many fake names he'd used through the years.

Hearing his designation, X5-494, Alec blinked. "Will 494 do it for you?" he asked, and seeing Dean's expression read 'negative,' he gave his name. "Alec. And you're Dean. I checked your ID," he explained, holding the driver's license up between his fingers the way he'd held the waitress' now forgotten number.

"What the..." Dean snatched his driver's license back. He pulled out his wallet and slid the license back in. "You snag that when you had me up against the pool table?" he guessed. Reaching the door to room four he unlocked it and stepped in, turning the light on and giving the room a once over. He turned back around and stared at Alec. "You know this is all sorts of messed up," he said but grinned as his eyes roved over Alec's body. "It's all Sam's fault. And that I'm so--we're so--damned adorable."

"Fuckable. We're so damned fuckable," Alec corrected. "You can thank Sam for this later."

"The Sasquatch doesn't need to know anything about this."

A moment passed as they studied each other. Impatient, Alec couldn't wait any longer. Grabbing Dean's jacket, he pushed it off Dean's shoulders. "You wear too many clothes," he complained, seeing all the layers. He lost his own jacket and saw Dean's gaze lower to the sliver of bare chest that was visible since he'd pulled his zipper down. "Nothing messed up in wanting yourself. It just means you've got a healthy ego. And good taste," he grinned, stepping into Dean's space and running his hands up from his abs to his chest. The guy might not be a transgenic, but he was damned fit.

Dean pulled off his flannel then grabbed the hems of his t-shirt and thermal and pulled them up over his head. "So is that what you represent, my ego?" Dean asked, his hand going to the zipper of Alec's sweater and pulling it open. He gave a soft chuckle. "No scars. I guess I shouldn't be surprised," he said running his hands over Alec's warm, solid chest.

"None that are visible, anyway." Alec briefly closed his eyes as Dean's calloused hands roamed over him, his nipples pebbling under Dean's touch. He could hear Dean's heart racing, his breathing pattern changing into shallower gasps for air. When he opened his eyes again, Dean's eyes had darkened with lust and there was a fire in them like he'd seen when he'd bent Dean back over the pool table. 

Reaching out suddenly, Alec started to undo Dean's belt buckle. They were so close he could feel the heat from Dean's body. Could feel Dean swaying toward him. His own mouth burned, aching to meld with Dean's again. Groaning, he gave in to the need, taking Dean's mouth with his, sliding his tongue in and out, engaging Dean in a heated duel as he unerringly got the buckle open and pulled the belt completely off. 

The way Alec kissed him sent fire through Dean's veins. It was lust and passion, a purity of fiery love; love of life, of being, of connecting with another for a minute or an hour, it didn't matter. A level of emotional innocence, something he had lost during his time in Hell. He had forgotten how it could feel...to just simply feel. No strings, no concerns of future or past. Living in the moment of passion, wanting to please and be pleased. He pulled his dreamlover closer, sliding his leg between Alec's and feeling the press of Alec's arousal against him. He groaned in pleasure.

Swallowing Dean's groan, Alec gave one of his own. Backing Dean up into a corner, he continued to kiss him, breaking only when one of them needed air. His hand moved up and down Dean's body, lingering over the strange scar on his shoulder. This guy was so much like himself, and yet having seen and knowing about clones, Alec knew the guy was probably different in a hundred other different ways.

Pulling away, Alec unbuttoned Dean's jeans. His gaze lingered on Dean's shoulder and had him frowning. "What is this?" he asked, dipping his head down and kissing the large but only visible scar on Dean's body. "Some kind of rite of passage?" His hand was inside Dean's pants before he had an answer to his question. 

Dean started to turn his head to look at the scar when Alec's hand suddenly closed around his cock. He threw his head back, thudding it against the wall as he let out with an obscene groan. The calluses weren't the same but yet he would swear it was his own hand on his cock. Reaching out, he rested his hands on Alec's ass and squeezed. "Yeah, something like that," Dean finally said, leveling his gaze on Alec as he reached out and undid Alec's jeans. "You're right, we're absolutely fuckable and I want to fuck you into next week."

"No argument here," Alec answered, his voice a little more breathy than he was used to. He looked down and watched Dean's hands, stifling a moan at the rough way his zipper was pulled down. Then they were staring at each other, jacking each other off in silence. It was like looking in the mirror and touching yourself, only in three D. "Doing this alone is never gonna be the same," he said thickly, squeezing Dean the way he himself liked to be squeezed and stroked, his hips thrusting into Dean's fist.

"That's for sure," Dean agreed, moaning at the perfection of the strokes Alec was giving him. He broke into a grin. "Oh, God, a blowjob. The ultimate fantasy, being able to blow yourself." Dean leaned forward and began tangling his tongue with Alec's again as his free hand drifted to the cleft of Alec's ass and began rubbing along it. 

Moaning at the images that invaded his mind at Dean's suggestion, Alec kissed him with everything he had, shuddering with desire as Dean's hand drifted under his shorts and skimmed between his ass cheeks. Pushing Dean's other hand away, he grasped both their cocks and stroked them, groaning softly as his hand moved along their lengths, squeezing and pressing them together. A few moments later, he pulled away. "Blow job... can't get it out of my mind now," he admitted, shucking his pants.

Gripping Dean's jeans and shorts, he dropped down, taking them with him and waiting for Dean to step out of them. He ran his hands up Dean's legs, loving how his muscles rippled under his palms. He reached up for Dean's hand and placed it behind his own head so Dean could position and guide him. "You're in control if you're giving yourself a blow job," he said, wetting his lips and letting Dean catch a glimpse of his tongue.

Dean licked his own lips and, looking down at Alec, felt himself get impossibly harder, precum leaking from his tip. "You know how we like it," he murmured and guided his cock to Alec's lips. When Alex just sucked lightly on the tip, Dean's eyes practically rolled back in his head. "Oh yeah, baby. Now the slit, tongue it, then suck me harder and deeper," he groaned, his hips giving small thrusts.

Following Dean's instructions to the letter, Alec moaned like it was his own dick that was being licked and sucked. Hell, hearing his own voice coming from Dean, and listening to demands that might mirror his own, he could almost believe the fantasy, that he was blowing himself. He was so caught up in it that he was unconsciously rubbing his own cock against Dean's leg, practically humping it. 

He felt the pressure on the back of his head, felt Dean pressing him harder and faster as he thrust deeper into his mouth. Easily controlling his gag reflex, Alec sucked Dean all the way down his throat, let him grind against his mouth until he could go no farther. Bet that was something Dean couldn't do, he thought, regretting it at the same time as he felt pretty damned smug about it.

It was everything Dean had ever imagined. Just like the hand job, it was perfect. His dreamself was certainly capable of deepthroating his cock more than he thought he'd be able to, but then, that's what he'd expect in a dream. Especially a dream as vivid and real as this one was. Dean held Alec's head as he thrust in and out of his mouth. That evil tongue slid along the bottom of his cock as those tight lips sucked at just the right pressure. His eyes were half closed as he fucked and fucked, enjoying the blow-job like he never had before. One more thing would add the final touches to the best damned blow-job ever. Even as he thought it, he felt Alec's hand close around his balls, squeezing ever so lightly ever so perfectly and Dean cried out. "Unh...Unh...perfect baby, perfect. Love this. Unh...ready...ready..." Dean murmured, knowing he'd want to be warned though Alec probably already knew Dean was there, at the edge.

Alec started swallowing even before Dean blew his wad, encouraging him, pushing him to do it now. Dean's knees hit him in the shoulders and then he was coming. Alec bobbed his head, moving up and down Dean's shaft and drinking every drop of cum shooting down the back of his throat. He milked Dean, loving how his rough grunts softened into low moans and then hushed intakes of breath as Dean stopped thrusting.

Pulling off Dean's wet cock, Alec licked it one more time and looked up. "I think we taste pretty good. You tell me," he added, standing up and locking their mouths together for a kiss as dirty as they came.

Dean was still catching his breath when Alec started kissing him again. Oh, fuck, yeah, he thought. Alec had taken all of him in, had sucked him, squeezed him, drank him, and now was kissing him with a perfect mix of aggression and passion. Dean matched Alec's kiss, feeling himself let go once again, pulling Alec up close to his body, holding him tightly as he licked and investigated every part of Alec's mouth--his mouth--their mouths. When he finally had to break off to get air, he looked into Alec's eyes. "We taste fucking awesome." 

Stepping away from the wall, he walked Alec back to the bed, feeling Alec's arousal pressing against him. He rubbed against it just right. "And how will we help fix that big problem of yours, eh?" 

"Five rounds of you... me... us, that should do it." The pressure felt good, but wasn't enough. Drawing Dean into his arms, Alec started to thrust against him harder, panting as his need to fuck grew stronger. He felt Dean's cock twitch in response and grinned. "Not bad for an older guy. Good to know what I'm in for," he said, dipping his head and nipping Dean's neck. Feeling Dean jerk against him, Alec groaned with need.

Stepping to the side, his arm across Dean's stomach, Alec moved behind Dean. Placing his other hand on the small of Dean's back, he pushed him downwards. "Bend over, baby. Can't wait any more," he said, pressing a little harder as he felt some resistance. "Need to be inside you, need to fuck you bad."

"Whoa, who said you get to fuck me? My dream. I do the fucking," Dean said, straightening and turning in Alec's arms. 

"You fucked my mouth, now it's my turn. Bend over." Alec cocked his head at the continued resistance. "Come on, don't tell me you don't want it. Blindfolded. Tied up. Hard and fast. Who else can you trust the first time, if not yourself... me? Don't waste your chance," he said, like a man who knew his own worth and was confident Dean would be making a big mistake. Cupping the back of Dean's head, he whispered in his ear even as he rubbed his erection against Dean's. "I'm so fucking hard for you. I know you are for me, for this. I'll fuck you so good you'll dream about it, think about it as you jack off, want it every time you see yourself in the mirror," he promised, his hot breaths fanning Dean's cheek.

Dean felt his jaw clench. He hadn't ever let anyone tie him up, never trusted anyone enough to do that. And after Hell? "I spent a long time tied up and fucked every day...I don't know that I can..." Dean said shaking his head.

"Then maybe you need some new memories." Alec released Dean and took a step back and gave Dean some space to think. "Could just blindfold you, or... could cuff our wrists together. It'd be a little harder but doable."

Gritting his teeth, he stared at Alec. The dream hadn't gone bad yet and fuck, it had been awesome. Alec did exactly what Dean would have done, stepped back, reducing any threatening feelings. He knew, just knew, if he told Alec no fucking way, Alec would accept it. Hell had ruined him, made him empty inside and even if this was just some weird-ass long as hell dream, it had reminded him of what he used to be like...what he could be like again, maybe. Swallowing hard and calling up more courage than he expected he'd have to, he closed the distance between himself and his younger self.

"All right. Tied up. Blindfolded. Just like we've always wanted it, but if we get into it and I say stop...you gotta stop."

"If you say stop, I'll owe you a whiskey. But I'm betting you won't, Sexy," Alec said, running his hand down Dean's chest, leaning in and kissing him lightly. Slowly, he walked Dean to the bed, touching him, pushing him with his body, his gaze locked with Dean, letting him see right through him.

After Dean laid down on the bed, Alec grabbed one of Dean's shirts and easily tore it, cutting a strip of cloth from it. Sliding his hand down Dean's arm, he lifted his hand, kissed his palm, then brought it up to one post of the brass headboard and started to tie Dean's wrist to it. "I've been tied down, caged, imprisoned for a long time too. Can't forget, but can't let them win either," he said. "Can't let yourself care about what they did, then you're always okay."

"But what about the things we did, I did, to others? How can I not care? How can I be okay with that?" 

Alec flashed on Rachel. The explosion. His fault. "Still working on that one," he said finally. Leaning down, he kissed Dean as he pulled the strip of cloth tighter around his wrist. "I don't think either of us is qualified to give counseling. Why don't we stick to our area of expertise?" Sucking Dean's lower lip into his mouth, he slowly pulled away, then smiled. "Almost as hot as me."

"Almost, my ass. I'm hella-hot. And I'll be the best fuck you've ever had," Dean said, agreeing with Alec. Fuck the angels, the demons, the Apocalypse, Sam's lies, everything. This was his dream and nothing was going to ruin it. He could just let go. Alec 'got him' like no one else ever could, which wasn't a surprise. Though he wondered why his brain named his younger self 'Alec.' Maybe short for smart-aleck. He had a feeling this dream wasn't going to go south on him anytime soon. 

Reaching out with his one free hand, Dean grasped Alec's cock, slowly jacking him off, grinning at Alec's reaction.

"Jes--" Blinded by the intensity of the sensations that ripped through him, Alec was practically immobilized. Palm pressing down on Dean's chest, he found himself raising his hips and thrusting into Dean's fist. "Maybe. But not if you keep that up." Forcing his eyes open, Alec watched intently, his gaze moving back and forth from Dean's face to his hand. "So good... I don't want to move." 

Dean gave an evil chuckle and released him. "Just wanted to make sure you were still good and hard. Yeah, I think you are." 

"You could make an old man get hard and stay hard," Alec gasped, putting his hand over Dean's as they stroked a couple more times before he got up and went to the other side of the bed. His cock was so hard, it was pressed up against his stomach and Dean wasn't helping any by looking so damned fuckable. "Hand." He started to tie Dean's wrist without looking at it. Instead, his heated gaze roved over Dean's body as he imagined sinking inside him and fucking him into next week.

Dean twisted his head, looking up at Alec. The desire he saw in his eyes, when was the last time he had ever burned like that for anyone? It was so fucking hot he felt his own cock begin to swell. He tugged a little at the ties. They were tight enough he couldn't get loose, but not so tight they were uncomfortable. A part of him wanted to tell Alec not to blindfold him, he wanted to see the looks that crossed Alec's face, but another part of him wanted the whole experience that he'd always imagined. Being pleasured and never quite knowing what his lover was going to do next. Yet, he suspected he would know, because Alec and he were one and the same. Could he surprise himself? He wondered and couldn't wait to find out.

"Beautiful." Alec ran his fingers from Dean's wrist down over his biceps, to that sensitive spot close to his underarms and then to his chest. "Wish I had a red silk scarf," he whispered, "maybe next time."

Alec easily secured another strip of cloth over Dean's eyes, but didn't make it too tight. He noticed Dean's chest rising and falling, like he'd been running, or was nervously waiting. His stomach muscles were tense, like he was expecting something bad. "You don't like surprises."

"Surprises are generally bad in my line of work," Dean agreed, listening intently as Alec leaned back and the mattress made the softest of squeaks. "Touch me. Somewhere. Anywhere," Dean said, wanting to feel Alec's caress to help ground him, to remind him he wasn't in Hell. He'd wanted this, still did, but it didn't change the butterflies in his stomach.

"Bossy." Alec walked away, to the bathroom, then returned with a bottle of lotion, which he dropped on the bed. Standing next to it, he caressed the soles of Dean's feet, grinning when Dean tried to recoil. "And ticklish." Sitting down on the bed, he grasped Dean's ankle, raised it a little and then kissed his instep, nipped it, and kissed it again. 

"Not ticklish, just...sensitive," Dean complained, but suddenly chuckled, "I know you have a foot fetish, because I have one, but you also know it only goes one way because we are...sensitive...there. But knock yourself out." He did kinda like being kissed there and well, hell, who didn't like there feet being rubbed, so long as it was firm enough not to tickle? Dean settled back, sighing a little in contentment. Yeah, this wasn't anything like Hell. Tickling was not on the agenda in Hell.

Giving a sound of amused disagreement, Alec bit Dean's heel. Lifting his head, he grasped Dean's foot and rubbed his thumb back and forth over every inch of his sole as he kissed his other foot. Licking his instep and getting the same reaction as before, he declared, "ticklish," like he was the last word on the issue. When he was done giving Dean's feet his attention, he kissed his way up Dean's leg, pushing it to the side so Dean's inner leg and thigh were exposed. Slow and easy, he made his way up, licking, kissing, nipping, reading Dean's reactions like they were his own and finding his most sensitive spots. 

When he climbed over Dean, he knew Dean expected the same treatment for his other leg. Instead, Alec straddled Dean's other leg and used his own cock to caress Dean up and down, his own breath hitching at the surge of heat that went through him. 

At Alec's sudden weight on his leg, Dean gave a sound of surprise until he felt Alec's cock moving over him, leaving hot wet trails of precum and he moaned in approval. His own cock responded to the way Alec rubbed against him. He started to move his hand down wanting to run his finger's through Alec's hair or to caress his firm muscles, but was suddenly reminded he was tied and gave a soft groan.

Alec teased by moving up further Dean's body and thrusting against his hip, his own hip merely brushing against the side of Dean's cock. As he rocked lightly, giving himself some pressure but not so much that he'd be too far gone, Alec started to touch and taste and kiss every inch of Dean. He took his time, lingering in the areas that stimulated Dean the most, drawing groans out of him. The torture went two ways though, because he knew exactly how Dean was feeling, and that, coupled with the way Dean's muscles tensed and relaxed, the breaths that grew labored, and the curses that escaped his lips, all of it ratcheted up Alec's own desperate desire. 

"If you could touch me, what would you be doing?" Alec asked as he dipped his head down and dragged his tongue in circles around Dean's nipple.

"Throwing you down and fucking your brains out," Dean growled. He knew what Alec wanted to hear. Dirty talk. Another of his kinks. After a deep breath, trying to gather his wits from all the stimulation Alec was giving him, he said, "I'd be caressing your back, playing with the hair at the nape of your neck. My other hand would reach down your front, to your stiff and dripping cock. I would mirror everything you're doing to my nipple. You tongue me, I'd play with your slit, you move your tongue around my nipple, like now," Dean arched and groaned in approval, "and I'd rub around your crown. You suck on it and I'd stroke you, long slow and hard. When you switched nipples I'd reach under to caress your balls, working my finger back toward your ass, sliding up the crack until I found your tight hole and got you ready for me."

Lifting up, Alec crawled down Dean's body, licking his chest and swirling his tongue around his navel. "You make a great 'user's manual,'" he said, following Dean's instruction to a tee, first touching him with his hand, just the way Dean said, then giving it to him with his mouth, tonguing his slit and licking it free of cum, then sucking on his tip. He sucked lightly, bobbing his head up and down but never taking Dean too deep. When he felt Dean buck up, he pushed him back down flat on the bed, but never stopped playing with him. His other hand strayed down Dean's side and thigh, then he curled it under Dean and started to lightly squeeze his balls. 

The next time he looked up, he saw Dean's head moving from side to side, his gaze locked on the tip of Dean's tongue visible through his parted lips. "So damned sexy," he whispered. Spilling some lotion onto his fingertips, he worked the slippery cream up from the sensitive area behind Dean's balls to his crack, pressing and releasing lightly. Taking a little more lotion, he started to tease Dean's hole, felt it spasm against his finger tips. "You want it, don't you? Want my cock, want me to give it to you hard. You want me to fuck you so hard you'll scream." As he spoke, he used one hand to stroke Dean, the other to prepare him to take his cock. "Want to be inside your tight ass, Dean. God, I'm so fucking hard for you."

Dean was panting and writhing under Alec's attentions, tugging at the restraints. "Yes," Dean whispered hoarsely. "I want it, too. I'll squeeze your cock when it's inside me, I'll ride it like the best fucking cowboy ever rode a bucking bronco. You'll be able to bury yourself so deep, like nothing you've ever felt before. You'll be screaming too, begging me to clench harder, to thrust against you. I'll be the best fuck you've ever had."

"It's a first, but I'm not arguing. So not arguing," Alec groaned, forcing himself to keep loosening Dean up. Once Dean started fucking his fist and alternately pushing himself against his fingers, Alec curled his fingers and stimulated Dean's prostate. Each time he brushed his prostate, Dean seemed to clench around his fingers, like he wanted to keep them inside him. "You're ready for me. So damned ready," Alec said, pulling his fingers out and wiping them.

"Yeah," Dean said, his head twisting and turning from side to side as he moaned and lifted his hips.

Getting up on his knees, Alec suddenly sat down over Dean's groin and started to ride him hard, dragging his ass up and down over his Dean's cock. His hands were flat on Dean's stomach, pressing down each time he rocked against Dean. Just when he felt Dean was at the end of his tether, he rose up and off, situating himself between Dean's legs, using his knees to spread Dean's legs wide. "Want you so bad, so damned bad."

"Fuckkkkk," Dean hissed at the sudden loss of pressure. "Bastard," he groaned, his hips still thrusting, trying to find that pressure he so desperately needed, tugging at the restraints. "Jesus, take me already," Dean said, feeling the precum dripping steadily from his tip. His balls were tight and ready.

"Make me. Make me take you Dean," Alec said, lifting Dean slightly and nestling the head of his cock right at Dean's entrance, teasing him and watching the way Dean's hands tugged and fought against the restraints. This time he was the one cursing and using every last bit of his control to stop himself from giving both of them exactly what they wanted.

Dean tried to push against the pressure at his hole but Alec just pulled his hips back, keeping his tip right there but not pushing in. Dean tried to wrap his legs around Alec but Alec gripped either leg below the knees and sonovabitch if Alec wasn't immovable. Settling back, Dean tried to gather himself. "My hole is hot velvet, waiting for your cock to slide in, ready to squeeze it and wrap tight around it. When that hard steel rod between your legs is in me, you can lean forward and my mouth is open and ready to be ravaged by your tongue. I'm tied up, under your control, ready to give you whatever you want, Alec. Ready to suck on your tongue, or slide my tongue in and out of your mouth as your dripping cock slides in and out of my hole, ready to fill me up. I'm ready to scream your name. Make me scream your name," Dean whispered, his voice raspy and sexy, demanding and begging at the same time.

Dean's wanton display and provocative words sent a strong flash of desire through Alec, one that was not humanly possible to deny. Sliding his hands up Dean's thighs, he swept them down and under him, cupping his ass, parting his cheeks and lifting him up. He pushed in slowly, just until he'd worked his crown inside, then with one hard push, his cock was buried deep inside Dean and he was leaning over him, holding him up. "Damn you're tight," he managed, eyes squeezed closed and fighting the need to fuck Dean into the mattress. "Tell me when," he whispered, his voice sounding strained from the effort of keeping still.

Dean arched, giving out a cry as Alec buried himself inside Dean. He damned near thought he was being split in two. It burned and he had to force himself to relax. He knew it was killing Alec to wait. "Lean down, kiss me," Dean said. He knew with the distraction of Alec's tongue waging a war with his, he would relax more easily. "You'll know when," he added. 

Lowering Dean and bracing his own weight by placing one hand on the mattress next to Dean's shoulder, Alec licked across Dean's mouth. A split second later, his tongue was tangled with Dean's, sliding, chasing and escaping, trying to take control over the kiss while Dean was doing his best to wrest control. Sheathed inside Dean, feeling him clench and relax his muscles around his cock, wanting so badly to sink into him just a little deeper, to fuck him senseless, Alec gave an almost pained groan and put everything he had into the kiss. He concentrated on how Dean tasted, the way he played to win, the way he didn't give up control even when tied up and under him. So good, it hurt so damned good. He told Dean that between kisses, how he ached, how he needed to fuck, how Dean was driving him insane.

Maybe his words affected Dean, or maybe Dean was just ready, but Alec felt Dean lift his hips of his own accord and that was good enough for him. He started to rock into him, short, hard thrusts that had him seeing flashes of white. "Yeah... fuck yeah," he rasped, pulling out a little and driving his hips forward again until they were snug against Dean. "Okay, okay baby, gonna take you the way you need, the way you deserve," he promised, bringing his mouth over Dean's again and angling his thrusts with more precision.

Dean wanted to wrap his arms around Alec, wanted to see the raw need in the man's eyes, but all Dean could see was black from the blindfold and his fingers stretched uselessly into empty air. Putting his feet flat on the mattress, he bent his knees. He could hear Alec's need in the timbre of his voice, in the short pants of his breath, in the way he kissed him and pressed against him. "And I'm gonna give you the best fucking you've ever had," Dean whispered back. Lifting and clenching in time to Alec's thrusts, shuddering and groaning every time Alec hit his prostate, he kissed Alec back with the desire that burned like fire inside him, like a fire he'd never felt before and knew would never feel again.

"Dean..." Alec's world blurred into colors and sensations. Tastes and scents. Loud moans and hushed gasps. He pistoned into Dean, sometimes letting Dean set the pace and sometimes taking over and forcing Dean to go faster or slower. He fucked him hard and deep, just the way he'd promised. The bed squeaked and the parts of the metal headboard banged forcefully against the wall, damaging it a little more each time it slammed into the wall. "Fuck... so good, so good," Alec chanted in Dean's ear, "so good."

"So good t'gether," Dean agreed. He focused harder on giving Alec everything he'd promised him, finally wrapping his legs around him, thrusting up against him, driving him harder and harder, closer and closer to release. His own cock was rock hard and leaking steadily, his balls so tight and ready it was almost painful. "Come for me, baby, come for me. Explode in me, fill me up so full I overflow," Dean panted as he pushed himself harder and harder to make it perfect for them both. 

The images Dean conjured up in Alec's mind were too much. Alec pumped his hips faster and faster, his strokes getting shallower, his movements less controlled. "Dean!" Alec's entire body convulsed as he came hard, exploding deep inside Dean and riding the waves of his orgasm, ever conscious of Dean's cock rubbing against his stomach and grinding against it when he wanted Dean to go over the edge with him. The wet hot heat that spread between them had him crying out again, kept him pumping his hips, only slower now. He felt Dean move his face and lifting his own head, pulled the blindfold off and lowered his mouth over Dean's, kissing him slowly now, savoring the peace seeping through his body, his limbs. 

Dean met Alec's gentle kissing with small love-nips and weaving of their tongues. His body was coated in a sheen of sweat as was Alec's. Clenching occasionally, Dean drew out the jolts of ecstasy still rippling through his body. Seeing Alec's flushed and fucked-out look, though he knew he probably looked just as fucked out, pleased him. "Damn, you're hot," Dean murmured against Alec's lips. "Untie me, I wanna touch you."

Reaching up, Alec tilted his head back so he could see the knot and untied one of Dean's wrists before going back to kissing him like he hadn't had enough, couldn't get enough. He kissed Dean's upper lip, then his lower lip, making a sound of approval when Dean's tongue slipped past his teeth. The weight of Dean's hand stroking down his back had Alec practically purring. "Perfect. So. Damned. Perfect," he declared. 

"Mmm-huhmmm," Dean said focusing completely on his lover and even though he only had one hand free, it was enough. Alec had promised him three more times...yeah, maybe after a nap. He smiled against Alec's lips. What was he talking about, he was dreaming. He could come as many times as he wanted and he wasn't going to fall asleep in the best damned dream he'd had in forever. Like in forty plus years forever. The dream felt like it was going on and on, but he knew when he woke up, it would probably be like five minutes that had really passed. Thinking of waking back up in the nightmare that was his life, he redoubled his attentions on Alec. He was going to steal as much time in this dream as he possibly could.

They kissed and touched and gently shifted against each other, making soft sounds of approval now and again. It was the lull before the next storm, and they both knew it, enjoying it as much as they would enjoy the rush toward release when next it came. 

* * *

Sitting on his bed with a cup of coffee in hand, Sam made a face as he watched Dean's smile broaden before his eyes fluttered open. "Must have been some dream, huh?" 

Dean stared at Sam a moment, then gave a heavy sigh. Back to the real world. Dean sat up and reached across the space between the beds, taking Sam's coffee from him. "You have no idea. Best freaking dream I've had," he drank down some of the coffee, "in maybe ever." Handing Sam back the coffee, he stood and stretched, then grabbed some fresh clothes and went into the bathroom to get his shower. 

When he emerged a half hour later, his was whistling. "Want to load up then grab some breakfast before we blow this town?" Dean asked his brother as he shoved his dirty clothes into a duffel.

"Sure." Already packed, Sam just finished his coffee and lifted his head at the sound of a knock on the door. Glancing at Dean, he pushed off the bed and headed for the door, opening it slowly part way. "Yeah? Can I h..."

"Sasquatch. Now I get it," Alec grinned. "And no, you're not seeing things. So where's sexy?" 

Sam immediately reached behind his back and pulled out his pistol but before he could even aim it, his brother's look-a-like gripped his wrist with one hand and snatched the weapon with the other, then waltzed into the room.

"That won't be necessary." Making sure the safety was on, Alec put the gun on the nightstand and met Dean's gaze. "Dream contact with someone who shares your DNA is necessary before inter-dimensional travel," he shrugged. "The sex was... an unexpected bonus."

Dean stared at Alec, glanced at his brother, then back at Alec, noticing the red silk bandanna sticking out of Alec's pocket and felt the flush crawl up his cheeks.

"Cas! Get your ass down here now!"

THE END


End file.
